Of Women and Dresses
by Kit-Ryu
Summary: The shinigami Isabella has to deal not only with Grell and Undertaker this Halloween, but she's also forced to face her greatest fear. Undertaker x OC  T for language and awkward, suggestive situations.


_Not too much of a plot to this one. Just a little story about a party in which Isabella has to face her greatest fear. Please understand that I am an artist, not a writer. Please don't be too harsh on me but please also give me suggestions. I need to know what I am doing right and wrong with my writing._

_I don't own Grell or Kuroshitsuji. It's funny how I am more tempted to call it by that name instead of Black Butler._

_I do however own Isabella Finch. Please do not use her without my permission. I know I am keeping her appearance vague but it's kinds on purpose. As the chapters progress (theres going to be maybe 3) you will get a better idea on how she looks, especially in the next chapter. But in the meantime you can look here as well. http:/kit-ryu[dot]deviantart[dot]com/gallery/#/d4acoa7_

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not happening. I refuse and will keep refusing so stop giving me that look."<p>

Crossing her arms Isabella did her best, which wasn't hard, to give the red-head in front of her a glare that would leave most crawling away in tears. Unfortunately for her this look had yet to actually work on the other shinigami. She held her stare none the less, refusing to look at the accursed fabric being held out for her. Instead she focused on his double ring irises that all shinigami shared. Or at least that was the common idea but since her appearance in the district that all had changed. While theirs were all varying shades of green her's were not naturally so. Without her glasses her eyes were no more unique than the average human. Using this to help fuel her irritation she crossed her legs on the plush red velvet bed beneath her and pouted much like the child she was. To the other shinigami she was a child at least, only being nineteen after combining her years alive and dead. She like to think she was good at pouting, considering she learned from the master how could her pouting not work? Unfortunately like her glare the pouting didn't seem to waver the other's determination either.

Stomping his foot down in irritation the offending man, or woman as he preferred to be referred as, was going to have none of her stubborn selfishness. Grell had picked out the perfect attire for her tonight and she was not about to ruin _his _fun. "Oh stop pouting, that has never once worked on me and it never will. Now stop being so difficult and put it on already. I was even kind enough to not pick red this one time."

He held the outfit in front of his face forcing her to take another look at it before twirling around in a circle with it held close to his chest. He might love dresses but she had never been a fan. It went against her nature and the idea of being seen in one made her sick. She couldn't understand why women seemed so obsessed with them. She preferred a sturdy vest and trusty slacks over frilly, girly outfits any day. Isabella continued to try and make the clothing catch fire with nothing but her eyes as Grell giggled in his usual idiotic way. She knew he was just imagining her in it and that made her only more miffed. Of all his fantasies and plans he had stashed away in that conniving mind she had so far been able to evade the dilemma in front of her. But now she was confident there was no way out. Her eyes quickly darted to the door but of course Grell knowing she would try to make a run for it had his large dresser blocking it from the very beginning. Perhaps if he wasn't such a screw up there would have have been a window to escape through in his temporary room but William obviously wasn't going to spoil the man in any way. Isabella considered rubbing that fact in Grell's face again for the umpteenth time but instead went for the more direct, blunt approach.

"Like I said I am not fucking wearing that piece of shit. I am not like you, you gender-confused pompous ass not let me leave so _you_ can go enjoy the party already because I AM NOT GOING."

Grell froze and frowned deeply at the poor word choice the junior had used. True it was an improvement to her normal foul mouth but it still was not acceptable. Once he was able to stop his eye from twitching he schooled his expression and stared mischievously at his ward instead. She might not like it but as long as she was under his care for the time being she had to do as he asked if peace was to be kept between the two of them. William's decision to pair them together had been a mistake as far as he was concerned but as long as Isabella continued to be his doll he was going to let her stay in one piece. It frustrated Grell that here she was, a woman with all the necessary curves to get any man she wanted and yet she threw it all away and preferred to dress and talk like a man. So taking it upon himself he had become determined to make Isabella into a proper lady and was going to do whatever it took to succeed. Tonight was going to be the perfect chance to finally get her into a dress and wear make up. It made him giddy thinking about it.

Isabella knowing the conditions behind their truce was still more than ready to continue arguing until she was blue in the face but Grell's slow approach unnerved her more and more with each step. His expression remained cheerful but that did little to alleviate her nerves. He was smiling, smiling! Even after she had insulted not only him but also his sense of style. She was expecting him to lose control, start yelling red in the face, even having his chainsaw at her throat would have been preferred. But no, all he did was smile and he was getting way too close for comfort. Panicked, she scrambled backwards, kicking the bed sheets up at her feet as she tried to get further from him. She couldn't read him when he was like this and that was what made her panic.

Something hard met her back and she realized it was too late, she was trapped against the wall with nowhere to go. She smiled uneasily at him, her green eyes filled with fear as he slowly crawled across his bed towards her. His fee hand reached out and without thinking Isabella pushed him away with her foot against his chest. She wished she would have thought more about that last move as he clenched her ankle hard and let out a small laugh.

"I thought you were wanting to escape? You're sending me mixed messages hun."

She had no time to retort as she was dragged down and off the bed. She cried out in surprise and pain, cursing Grell and inwardly seething at him for her now bruised tail-bone. She tried to kick him in the face with her free leg but he caught it with ease and forced her onto her stomach. She was now being pinned down, straddled by the older man. If it was perhaps any other guy and not Grell she would have yelled rape but considering it was indeed the flamboyant shinigami on her she was more concerned about her clothes. As expected he ripped off her vest with enough force to make her bite her lip as more pain racked her body but he then ceased in stripping her and lowered his face next to hers. His red hair fell down and mingled with her brunette locks and she shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear but not from the intimacy of their closeness. No, the shiver was brought on by the image of his sharp teeth tearing into her face. When people talked about Grell tearing someones face off it was not a figurative saying, it was literal.

"Now will you behave or will I have to finish undressing you? I can't be blamed if your last pair of shorts are unfortunately destroyed and then you would be forced to wear all those lovely skirts I have for you." It wasn't a false threat. Since they first me Grell had done his best to ruin every outfit she had if only to force her to wear the more feminine attire he had accumulated for her. This was why she was scared more for her clothes and less about how their situation looked. If someone walked in right now depending on who it was they would either blush and slam the door shut or attempt to save her from supposedly being rapped. Either outcome would leave the intruder questioning everything they new about Grell. Isabella wished someone would walk in. Who cares if her reputation or more amusingly Grells reputation was ruined. At least it would free her from tonights torture.

Sighing in defeat, knowing that was not going to happen, Isabella agreed, "Fine, I'll put that stupid thing on. But please show me some pity and don't make me wear a corset with it." His chuckle did not make her fell better about her plea but at least he did get off of her back.

"I'm glad you finally have seen the light. Besides it's a masquerade ball on All-Hallows-Eve, you would have regretted it if I had let you get your way. Now, I'm sure you can get into your gown yourself but I really should help you with the corset."

Isabella wanted to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Did you guys honestly think Grell was going to do something bad to her? In my books he is very much gay and Isabella knows this so she isn't scared at all. But it does make it easier to get what he wants if she's flustered. This isn't going to be a Grell x Oc hook up either. Later they become good friends but thats it. Right now though they still hate each other. That's why there seems to be a bit a Grell bashing going on. I love him but she does not.<em>


End file.
